


Jealous

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Background Relationships, For the other ships that is, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, my first try on a one sided love, still on hiatus while doing this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: "I-it's..ha-rd for me t-to say"The pain was too much,his heart beats too fast and too strong as he tries to steady his breathing."I-m j-jea-lous...of the w-way"His eyes began to close itself,but he still gathered all the strength he had,with his remaining energy,he said before he fell to ground,blood oozing out of his chest,lifelessly."Y-you're happy...w-with-out me.....
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen first to jealous by labrinth to understand the story better,thank you.
> 
> Still on writers block,but the song gave me a strong motivation to do this one
> 
> "I am not scared of death,i'm scared of its outcome to those around me"

He was not one to stare and head high in the clouds.

Well metaphorically that is.

But right now that is what his doing,his mind forming more questions than he could ever answer.

Taking a sip of his coffee he made a small sigh in relaxation,though it didn't help to ignore his thoughts.

He was never one to think too much,he is a soldier and pilot sure,but he is mostly a happy-go-lucky person,always charging whenever he needs to be the frontline,and so far his still alive.

He looked at the skies,and oh how much he loves them,no matter if they are blue,orange,or black in color,he loves them.

It resembles freedom for him,that is why he became a pilot in the first place,to be in the skies,to be one with it,to be with its calming,welcoming and peaceful charisma.

But he didn't see it this time,his eyes felt nothing on the beautiful skies everyone else would have thought so and smiled at the beauty nature is giving them,but not Charles,not today,maybe never.

The skies suddenly merged together,its clean white color becoming darker.

And obviously water begun to drop,first too little to notice to a gentle one.

'I'm jealous of the rain'

They dropped to the ground with a steady pace,the window in front of him managing to gather some droplets.

He should have watched two falling drops race and laugh,but once again he stared at it emotionlessly.

He suddenly lost appetite for a coffee,he preferred cold drinks whenever the temperature is cold.

'That falls upon your skin'

He can see other people outside,some running while others have an umbrella with them.

'It's closer than my hands have been'

The way they held hands,as the other smiled to the one who is holding the umbrella for the two of them.

He looked away,he didn't need to see that.

'Oh i'm jealous of the rain'

'I'm jealous of the wind'

The wind flew,his hair swaying slightly while some stuck because of his head piece.

The door opened that caused the entering of the breeze,reminding him of a bittersweet memory.

One man standing with his arms spread,the wind blew gently and cold,in a good way.

'That ripples through your clothes'

He was wearing a simple t-shirt and pants,while he wore in complete uniform,the other sighed in relief.

'Its closer than your shadow'

He was standing behind,a small smile in him as he watch his partner-in-crime(even though they were doing things for good),the sun set slowly,its orange hue becoming a wonderful sight for both of them,the ray was covered by the man in front of him,and he was enveloped in the other guy's shadow,and honestly,he can live with that.

'Oh i'm jealous of the wind'

'Cause,when i wished you the best of all this world could give'

He wished that it would be a simple,clean mission,and that prayer is answered when his partner returned unharmed,and their mission successful.

'And i told you when you left me'

It was their first mission together,he even just met the guy,yet he immediately wanted to get close to him,apparently the other didn't feel the same,immediately dropping him to his house with no means of communication,it hurts,but understandable.

'There's nothing to forgive'

But when he looked at him,and when he looked at him too,he can feel the pitied look written on the other's face.

He shook his head and gave a small smile,flying immediately after not wanting to stay there any longer.

I'm just overacting,he didn't need to feel pity for me,he thought.

'But i always thought you'd come back'

He missed the simplest coordination they both gave the other,and both felt reassured with the other's presence,so wanted to meet him again.

'Tell me,all you found was heartbreak and misery'

He wanted the other to go back and meet with him,that the other was feeling too bored and wanting to hang out with him,and he would immediately agree.

'Its hard for me to say'

But he don't need to think like that,the man has a life without him,he doesn't need Charles.

'I'm jealous of the way,you're happy without me'

'I'm jealous of the nights,that i don't spend with you'

Henry was a total mystery to Charles,and its just that he wanted to know more about the other.He spend nights thinking,wondering were the other is,he wanted to ask for his phone number but never had the courage to do it.

'I'm wondering who you lay next to'

Charles had wondered if Henry had someone with him,and if he is living happily with them,its just because of the other's "carrier".

'Oh i'm jealous of the nights'

'Oh i'm jealous of the love'

He had gathered enough courage to get the other's number,and when he did he was so happy,it was immediately after that they became partners once again.

'Love that was in here'

Charles was happy to be with Henry,the other was just too mysterious,yet to showy of himself,everything he just does is either stupid or simply amazing.

'Gone for someone else to share'

But that still doesn't mean that the world is just for the two of them.

Apparently Henry met this girl with his same status named Ellie,and that they were gonna meet together,the way Henry smiled at it,it sounded like a date.

Charles just smiled,cause that is the only thing he could do.

'Oh,i'm jealous of the love'

'Cause,i wished you the best of all this world could give'

He wished that the date would come nice,that Henry would be happy with someone else that wasn't him,and that day was when Charles understood,that he fell for him.

'And i told you,when you left me'

He just returned from a mission,when he found a note on his room,it was short and simple,and he gently read the contents with spilling tears.

"I found a place were i could be happy,and even though your my best friend,i needed to leave,thank you Charles"

'There's nothing to forgive'

He kneeled,his tears flowing endlessly as he struggled to breath,Henry didn't even gave him details on why he left,and that just made Charles blame himself.

'But i always thought you'd come back'

He told Charles that he was his best friend,so that was the only hope he was clinging to,for the love of his life to return.

'Tell me,all you found was heartbreak and misery'

He would know,Ellie must have been kissing him right now,Henry giving the love Charles would never ever,receive.

'Its hard for me to say'

"I was stupid to love you" he said on his pillow.

'I'm jealous of the way,you're happy without me'

'As i sink in the sand'

He was suffocated,his face was fully covered by the pillow,and he was crying uncontrollably,which adds to his difficulty of breathing.

'Watch you slip through my hands'

"I should have kept you for myself,No matter how selfish it sounds" he choked,his voice box too rough and burning,he remembered that that is Henry's exact excuse when he asked why the other rarely talks.

'Oh as i die here another day'

He was a mess,like always.

'Cause all i do is cry behind this smile'

He still smile but only to greet others,and when he returns to his room he just cry,over and over again,until he fall asleep.

'I wished you the best of all this world could give'

No matter where the other was,he still wished for Henry to be happy,and to have all the things he want,even if it is by stealing them.

Yes,he fell for a thief the government forced to work for this.

'And i told you when you left me'

Whenever he rereads the notes,all he can say is

'There's nothing to forgive'

He just keeps on saying that it was his own fault,for being too stupid to realize what he felt,and to letting him go like that.

'But i always thought you'd come back'

He was added to a secret meeting,they were going to do a recap on a plan about the toppats who are a bunch of thieves known and uses tophats for head gears.

'Tell me,all you found was Heartbreak and Misery'

It was a short clip they were shown,a clip of the base,but he saw,he saw Henry being kissed by another guy who even has ironically wears the same style of headphones he has.

'Its hard for me to say'

He never knew pain,not like this,his heart felt like it was gonna burst,his tears flew endlessly once again,and tried his best to hide it on the middle of the meeting.

'I'm jealous of the way,you're happy without me'

They went to do the plan in action,they were gun shots everywhere,dead body everywhere,but Charles can only see the man in front of him.

Henry,he looked cool and amazing,but the gun pointing on the front of him,just tells that this is still war.

He could have just left,he could have run or fought back but he didn't,he let the bullet pass through his clothes and stuck to his body.

He knew he was dying,but he needed to tell this once and for all,so with a hand clenched to his chest where he was shot he spoke.

"I-it's..ha-rd for me t-to say"

The pain was too much,his heart beats too fast and too strong as he tries to steady his breathing.

"I-m j-jea-lous...of the w-way"

His eyes began to close itself,but he still gathered all the strength he had,with his remaining energy,he said before he fell to ground,blood oozing out of his chest,lifelessly.

"Y-you're happy...w-with-out me.....

'Its hard for me to say,i'm jealous of the way you're happy without me'

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry had tears in his eyes as he dropped the gun,he tried to reach for the man but he was too late,he shot Charles,now he was dead.
> 
> Didnt add this part since i find it not fitting as the main ending of the story,i also didnt focus on the explanation of their lives cause i wanted to focus on the angst.


End file.
